Embry's Fateful Encounter
by Our Lady of Dreams
Summary: Embry is frustrated. After all the pack has imprinted, he's the only one left without a mate! Is he destined to be alone? Or does Fate have something in store for him? Set after the events in Breaking Dawn. *Author's note: message me if you want more*
1. Prologue

**Embry is frustrated, The entire pack has imprinted, all except him! Will he ever find true love? or be alone all his life?  
**

**Hey Guys, well this is my very first fan fiction so any input would be appreciated**

**Story is set after the events in breaking dawn.  
**

**

* * *

**

Embry groaned and pressed a hand to his forehead. It came back stained red.

He felt his body complain as he quickly unbuckled and slid from the truck. Stumbling a little, Embry examined the damage.

The car was a wreck, its front half practically wrapped around the tree.

_what the hell had happened?_

He began to walk along the road back to Sam's house.

Suddenly he froze. A few feet away lying in the road was a massive wolf, its honey coloured fur stained red, and a small pool of blood surround it. Embry was there in an instant as he checked the body for signs of life. Barely discernible, the wolf's side was slowly rising and falling.

Without warning the wolf stirred and swung it's snapping teeth in Embry's direction.

"Whoa there!" he warned "I only wanted to help."

The wolf wasn't listening, it got up on an injured body and began to growl at him slowly backing away.

Embry moved cautiously trying to calm the bleeding beast. The animal was painfully thin, it's coat matted with blood and dirt.

The wolf was breathing heavily now, it's body labouring for each lungfull.

Embry watched in disbelief as the wolf began to shake, then convulsions overtook the it's body and it collapsed. It took a minute for Embry to realize what had happened.

Lying in the middle of the road was a skinny, pale skinned, naked girl with honey coloured hair.

* * *

**Please, Please, Please Rate and Review!  
If you do I will Upload more!  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**I decided to upload the first chapter as well, i hope you like it**

**(Note:Angela Weber is paired together with Ben Cheney in the books, but i wanted her with Seth.  
For the the purposes of the story here is what happened: Angela had been with Ben until graduation when Ben suddenly broke up with her saying that he wanted a more outgoing girlfriend.  
Angela was heartbroken and had been waiting at the bus stop in the pouring rain when Jacob- with Seth in the back seat- had recognized her as one of Bella's high school friends and offered her a ride home.  
Seth saw Angela and WHAMMO! Imprinted!  
also for the purposes of the story somehow Seth had not seen Angela before this moment so he had not yet imprinted on her. Seth and the rest of the pack did the whole bonfire Lets-Tell-Angela-We're-Werewolves-And-This-Is-What-Imprinting-Is which she took pretty well after she saw one of the pack members shape-change.**

**I also realize that Seth is quite a bit younger than Angela, but i figured that Jacob Black had it right with the whole age-is-measured-in-experience thing which i suppose would make Seth like thirty and Angela only like twenty)  
**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight, or any of the names or characters.. yet ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

One Hour Earlier

"Will you two please get a room?"  
Embry yelled at the couple in the corner that were trying to swallow each other's tonsils. Seth looked up from his girlfriend's embrace and raised an eyebrow at Embry.

"Well aren't we just a little cranky today? What, missed your afternoon nap?"  
Embry rolled his eyes at Seth's comment.

"Anyone would be cranky with the way you all are acting" he shuddered exaggeratedly.  
" Do you even realize what you're thinking about half the time? it's all i can do not to throw up."  
"Awww, you're just jealous because you're the only single pack member."

Embry chucked a mug at Seth's face. he caught it easily.  
"as if." Embry retorted, but it couldn't have been closer to the truth. one by one Embry had watched each pack member imprint and pair up. everyone except him. what made it even worse was the fact that not only did he have to see it all aroubd him he also had to hear it in everyone's minds. It was like pouring salt into fresh wounds.

Just then Sam and Emily walked through the door. Sam`s hand was on the small of her back and Emily's hand spread protectively over her bulging belly. "Hey boys what's up?" she asked as she walked, no, waddled to the kitchen with Sam hovering protectively around her. A noise came from outside and then Jacob appeared with Quil their arms loaded with with brown Shopping bags. "Embry`s pouting about still being single" Seth said in answer to Emily's question. Emily popped her head out of the kitchen with a sympathetic look on her face. Jacob put his bags down and ruffled Embry`s hair "Hey, don`t stress it. I'm sure you'll find her." Embry let a low growl escape his throat and Jacob backed off his hands in the hair.

A while later Sam came out of the kitchen carrying a huge plate of food while Emily followed him complaining that she was pregnant not porcelain. The boys chuckled. ever since Sam had found out he was gong to be a father he had become even more protective of Emily. It had gotten to the point of him following her around the house like a lost puppy. Emily had allowed it until Sam had tried to follow her into the bathroom. Then her usual gentle demeanor had changed and she had unleashed the full force of an angry, hormonal, pregnant woman upon him.

_Honestly_, Embry thought, _If imprinting makes a tough guy like Sam act like a lost puppy then i don`t want any part of it_. He regretted the thought immediately. Embry knew how strong imprinting was from being in everybody's minds. Saying, even thinking he didn't want it was like having free reign of an all you can eat buffet when you haven't eaten for weeks and saying that you weren't hungry. It was just plain stupid. After another ten minutes of watching Sam, Emily, Seth and his girlfriend Angela Weber he had had just about all he could take. He'd reached the door in record time when Jacob tossed his keys at him. "Here" he said with a half smile, " Just don't scratch the paint"

**Please Read and Review**


	3. Chapter 2

**Time to put up chapter 2!! I hope you all like it. I know the chapters are really short but it makes it easier to write.**

**Please read & review!**

* * *

The pack was at Sam's house when Embry suddenly burst in.  
He had blood on his face and clothes.

In his arms was a girl, naked and bleeding.

Sam took one look at him and swore.

"what the hell happened?" he shouted at Embry.  
Embry set the girl down on the couch with the utmost care. Emily already had the phone in hand but Embry stopped her.

"No! Not the hospital!"

Sam snarled viciously "Why the hell not!"

Embry stared at the girl lying so still on the couch. Then he looked up at Sam

"She's one of us"

The room was silent, a stunned look on everyone's face.

"You mean she's a- a werewolf?" Jacob asked.

Embry nodded and turned back to stare at the girl.

Everyone saw Embry, they saw he looked at her.  
As if the whole world was lying on that couch.  
And to Embry, it was.

Jacob was the first to loose himself from the shock.

"We should call Carlisle and have him take a look at her."

Sam nodded and tossed Jacob the phone.

Seth frowned pulling Angela closer to him "what happened to her anyway?"

Embry had a pained look on his face and he ducked his head.

" I, uh, kinda hit her with Jake's truck."  
Jacob whirled around. "what do you mean kinda? and what happened to my truck?!"

Jacob began to shake, his body growing warmer. Tension was thick in the air. Sam had pushed Emily behind him and Seth was stepped+ in front of Angela.

Suddenly they heard a voice. It was Carlisle on the other end of the phone. "what is going on?" they heard. Jacob, his anger forgotten, picked up the reciever "Hey Carlisle, we need your help, how fast can you get here?"

* * *

Carlisle arrived not fifteen minutes later. He took one look at the girl lying on the couch, bleeding and surrounded by angry werewolves, and ordered the guys from the room.

Embry was restless, he paced in front of the porch while his pack mates watched with open amusement.  
He wanted to- no, he needed- to see her.

After about a half hour Carlisle came out and said he'd done all he could.

Embry snapped "What the hell does that mean?"

Carlisle chose his words carefully realizing the delicate situation.

"It means that she needs to rest. The girl is dangerously malnourished and is suffering from exhaustion. Whatever happened to her has made it so her natural healing abilities aren't working as they should be. Thankfully she hasn't broken anything, but she does have a twisted ankle and a few deep gashes."

Embry ground his teeth but nodded. Carlisle told Sam to call him if they needed anything else, then he left.

Sam look at Embry as the boy stared through the open doorway.  
Quil chuckled and gave him a hard push.

"go on," he said "you're dying to see her and you know it."

It didn`t take telling him twice before Embry was through the door and at the couch.

Emily and Angela had cleaned the girl up and put her in clean clothes.

Her skin, now clean of dirt and blood, was a smooth creamy colour. Her Honey coloured hair was cut short and now framed her face in soft curls. there was a slight frown on her face. Embry wanted to reach a hand out. To make her frown disappear under his touch.

A tube ran from her arm attached to a bag of clear fluids Carlisle had administered. Emily was sitting on the adjacent couch her hand on her stomach, sleeping.

Angela was reading a book sitting in a chair next to the girl, his girl.

She looked up from her book and tried to hide her grin behind it. Embry was staring down at the injured girl with the same look that Seth had in his eyes when he looked at her.  
Putting her book down, Angela stood up and went to find Seth with a barely concealed smile.

Without taking his eyes off her, Embry sat down next to the couch. God, he hoped she would wake up.

After a few minutes of waiting, the pack quietly (well quietly for werewolves) entered the room.

There lying with his head resting against the couch was Embry, sleeping peacefully, with his hand entangled possessively with the sleeping girl's.

After weeks of Embry's constant grumbling the pack was relieved, more than anything, that Embry finally had a mate.

* * *

**AWWW! how cute :) now you simply MUST review and tell me how cute Embry is :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally we find out our girl's name, are you excited? Here you go chapter 3!**

* * *

Go, keep running.  
Her heat was pounding with the effort of keeping the pace. She was getting closer now, she could feel it. the magnetic pull that was leading her somewhere. She could almost close her eyes and let the pull alone guide her. She had een running for days, pushing hunger and exhaustion out of her mind. Avoiding all humans, she had stuck to the forests and mountains. Now she was running with single minded determination. Suddenly there was a bright light shining in her eyes. She recognized a set of car headlights, then felt the impact.

* * *

Fate woke slowly. Her arms and legs felt like lead weights. She struggled to identify her surroundings.  
She lay on a couch in a warm room. Fate could blearily see daylight streaming through a large window. nothing was familiar to her, not the room nor the clothes she wore.

Fate tried to push herself into a sitting position but gasped as she he sore body protest the movement. Suddenly a face appeared at the doorway.

"Hey! She's awake!"

there was a sudden rush of footsteps and then a huge crowed of men were staring at her. Fate looked up confused and blinking. She looked at them, hoping to see a familiar face. There were none, but one man caught her eye

He was tall and slender, with red brown skin, long rounded muscles, cropped black hair, and brown eyes. Fate felt a peculiar sensation in her chest, and she could not look away.

An annoyed voice rang out form behind the crowd of men "Are you going to stare at her fall day or can i get through?"

The men shifted enough to let a very pregnant woman and a tall skinny girl into the room.

Fate was still disoriented and didn't notice that the man was still looking at her.

The pregnant woman smiled at her and Fate saw that she had ugly slashing scars covering the side of her face.

"Hello dear." the woman spoke softly, soothingly. "I am Emily, and this is Angela. We're glad to see you've woken up."

Fate glanced up at the tall girl, Angela, and then Emily. She looked away trying not to stare.

"I-I`m Fate" her dry throat cracked a little.

"Fate" one of the guys commented "how, uh, appropriate"

A few of them chuckled.

Fate frowned, her head suddenly pounding. "what happened to me? Where am I?" she asked wearily. Leaning back against a pillow Fate Squeezed her eyes shut as memories flooded into her mind.

"I remember i was running, then some Idiot with a truck came barreling out of nowhere."

Someone snickered,

"She called you an Idiot." He said elbowing the guy who had been staring at her.

To the astonishment of everyone in the room he blushed a deep crimson.

"Y-yeah" he said, suddenly shy "Sorry about that." Fate raised her eyebrows. He hit her with a truck at ninety miles an hour and all he could say was sorry? Suddenly one of the guys piped up.

"SORRY?! Sorry isn`t going to fix my truck you ass! You wrapped it around a tree! AND you scratch my new paint job!"

The guy was shaking with fury now, no wait, he was convulsing!

The largest guy put a restraining hand on him.

That seemed to make it worse since all of a sudden he _transformed_ into a huge russet wolf. Two of the men sprang in action. With lightning reflexes they transformed and leaped at the russet one knocking the three of them through an open door and outside.

Fate stared with shock. "Did they- They did- But I- OH MY GOD!" she cried.

Everyone turned to stare at her. Fate's eyes were wide and on her face was a grin from ear to ear.

* * *

**Does anyone get the fact that her name is FATE? Haha! Get it? **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

Embry stared at Fate. She looked so happy.  
He could feel his heart melt at the sight of her smile.

" I- I thought I was the only one! For so long I-" she chocked on a laugh.

_She had been alone_. Embry thought, gazing at her elated expression. _Just like Sam, with no one to help her. But now she isn't alone, now she has me.  
_

All of a sudden they heard a loud growl.  
Embry blinked. Did she just growled?  
He looked down to see Fate's face turn beet red.  
Emily was the first to realize what the sound had been. "Sounds like it's time for lunch." she said waddling over to the kitchen, Sam followed close behind.

* * *

Embry tried to hide his grin, but failed miserably. In his arms was Fate, blushing deeply.

He had watched as Fate attempted to stand up on a twisted ankle, and fell. He caught her quickly as she stumbled against his muscular chest. Then swiftly sweeped her into his arms carrying her princess style into the kitchen, much to the amusement of the pack who whistled and howled their amusement.

* * *

Fate was mortified at having had to have been carried the few feet to the kitchen. When she was finally put down she saw that all eyes were on her. Just when she thought she would die of embarrassment her stomach decided to growl again, loudly. Fate ducked her head.

The food smelled amazing and Fate felt her mouth water with anticipation. She hesitated a moment, deciding whether she cared if these people saw how much she ate or not. And she could eat a lot.

Embry noticed Fate's little struggle and smiled. he grabbed a plate, heaped it full of food and slid it in front of Fate. She blinked once, surprised at the action, then smiled warmly and laughed a little to herself before she dug in with enthusiasm. Embry paid no attention to his food and ate only half heartedly. His eyes never left Fate's face as she happily ate until she had stuffed herself.

Finally she leaned back with a sigh and smiled. Emily chuckled "Feeling better?" she asked

Fate's smile grew bigger. A slight blush stained her cheeks.

"Dude, she can eat more than Jacob can and she's what, like half the size of him?" Quil said with a sly grin.

Fate's blush grew deeper. Embry saw her embarrassment and growled deep in his throat at Quil. Quil raised his hands, "I'm just saying!" he said sitting down dejectedly "Seriously, i thought that Imprinting with Fate was supposed to make him _less_ grumpy."

Fate looked from Embry to Quil then back to Embry. "What's Imprinting?" she asked, her curiosity piqued.

Everyone looked at her wondering how much to say.

"Um, Fate? How much do you know about werewolves?" Embry finally asked. Fate shrugged, "Well for starters, i know that we're shape-shifters. Not Werewolf." she gave a little smile. "Beyond that, only what I've realized myself. That we transform when provoked, we have a higher temperature than the average person, even our wolf form is larger than a real wolf's."

Embry glanced at Sam. "Why don`t we go for a walk Fate."


	6. Chapter 5

**Last chapter guys, not a really long story, but i decided to keep it light for my first fan fiction. Here we go!!  
**

* * *

Embry took Fate to walk along the beach. it was cold, the sun hiding behind the clouds.  
Fate had borrowed clothes from Emily but they hung off her small skinny frame.

"So are you going to tell me? Or am i going to have to beat it out of you?" Fate asked suddenly.

Embry smiled a little. "About imprinting, you mean?" Fate nodded slightly annoyed.  
He sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes. _Should I tell her? I mean, she has a right to know_. _she probably feels the connection but doesn`t know what means._

Embry had caught her sneaking glances at him all throughout Lunch. When she saw that he knew what she was doing, a blush had stained her cheeks and didn`t fade unitl she was done.

Yes, he decided, I have to tell her.

"An imprint," Embry began "Is like a soulmate." And so Embry told her, hoping that when he was done she wouldn't hate him.

* * *

Fate's heart did a happy dance as she and Embry walked along the beach. She could feel his closeness through her shirt. All during lunch fate's gaze had drifted to Embry. He had been staring at her too.  
She decided that she liked his attention and the way he stared at her.

_ I supposed it should have made me feel uncomfortable, someone you barely know staring at you like tha_t. But his eyes, they hadn't been creepy, they had been... sweet. There had been an unexplained gentleness when he gazed at her, it made her heart flutter.

Then she remembered what Quil had siad

_Imprinting_

"So are you going to tell me? Or am i going to have to beat it out of you?" Fate blurted out, cursing herself for the inability to be subtle.

Embry smiled a little and her heart skipped a beat. He looked so cute when he smiled like that."About imprinting, you mean?" Fate nodded slightly annoyed now. That was the reason they came out here right?  
He sighed and rubbed a hand over his eyes.

_What is going through his head? Why does he look like he's about to kill a puppy? _She thought

Fate stared at him for a while, watching his face, committing every line of it to memory.

"An imprint," Embry began "Is like a soulmate." And so Embry told her, Fate's heart beating faster as everything Embry told her struck a cord.

* * *

Embry finished, his eyes shut against the dread he felt.

What if she was repulsed?  
What if she didn't want him?  
What if she hated him now?

Slowly he opened his eyes. Dreading her expression.  
He could not conceal the look of shock on his face. What he saw was not the face of someone who was angry. There was a light in her eyes as bright as the smile on her face. All the breath rushed from his lungs. _God_, he thought, s_he is so beautiful when she smiles._

Fate watched him now. Her green eyes shone in the setting sun. A small curl of honey hair rest on her cheek.

Without thinking, Embry reached out and tucked it behind her ears. Fate closed her eyes and pressed a hand to his, keeping it against her skin.

Embry was so happy at that moment he could have died. This was her acceptance of him, her way of saying that she felt it too. Embry acted on impulse, reaching with his other hand to snake around her waist pulling Fate close. He could feel her heart beating fast, faster than his own which he found was suddenly pounding with life.

Slowly and gently he bent his head and left the gentlest of kisses on her smooth pink lips.

* * *

Fate felt his hand gently brush her hair away tuck it behind her ear. His fingers were hot and Fate reached up to hold them against her skin. her eyes were closed enjoying the feel of them on her cheek. Then she felt his arm around her, warming and strong. Her heart was thudding, threatening to leap from her chest.

She could feel his breath on her lips now, and Fate knew what was going to happen.

The lightest kiss, like a brush of butterfly wings on her lips. It sent electricity running through her veins.

Fate felt Embry pull back and she reached out, wrapping both her arms around his neck. It was her turn. She had to tip toe so she could reach his face. Then she kissed him, hot and hard.

His arms tightened as he deepened the kiss.

It was the most magical moment of her life. The sun was a flaming streak of pink and red, staining the two lovers with its crimson glow. Fate felt, for the first time in her life, complete, as if a part of her had been filled.

_Soulmates, two halves of the same whole, complete now, and forever._

_

* * *

_

**So what did you guys think? It was just supposed to be a cute little love story, i think i did well on it. please review and tell me what you thought. For my next project maybe i should write one about Angela and Seth?**

**I want to thank you for those of you who have reviewed, tehy made me feel lighter than air to see all the supportive comments, keep em` coming guys!**


	7. Author's Cry of HELP!

Hey Guys, Its Our Lady Of Dreams, now some of you guys have expressed that you want me to continue this story, but the question remains, how?

the reason i haven't continued this fan fic is that i don't know what to write about. so for those of you who want this continued, please message me or write in a review as to what you think would make this a better story and how things should progress. I'm not asking for major details but just send me some ideas as to how the plot should develop. i will take all ideas into consideration and i will do a shout out to those who contribute. please help! thanks in advance for those who decide to give their input.

sincerely Out Lady Of Dreams ;)


End file.
